


Puppetus Interruptus

by feldman



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feldman/pseuds/feldman





	Puppetus Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Simplystars](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Simplystars).



She'd pictured that intense focus of his like a powerful flashlight, beaming into dark corners and demanding enlightenment. She'd wondered what it would be like to suffer the scrutiny of that concentrated attention, and she felt a little sorry for anyone who found themselves pinned by it.

It hadn't occurred to her that it would illumine in both directions, that if one stared back, as observant and willful as Mulder, one could sight along that same focused beam and see into him.

Delirium comes quickly as the stinger pumps into her neck, but as she stares up at the ceiling and that naked panicked glare, she wonders if he hadn't been looking for something inside of her after all. Maybe he already knew what was there, and was willing her to see inside of him.


End file.
